Skipper's family!
by SkileneFTW
Summary: One day, the penguins get a suprise visit from Skipper's family and secrets will be spilled. Will contain:Skilene, PrivatexOc, RicoxOc and superpowers! Yes - It's really random the superpower part but I'm a random person! Rated T for possible cussing in songs and PLEASE review! This is my first story! Family/Humor/Supernatural/Romance.
1. The Visit

**(A/N:This**_** is my first story so sorry if it's stupid. -_-)**_

It was a bright and sunny day at the CPZ, all the zoo residents were still asleep. All except for Team Penguin. Team Penguin consists of 4 trained penguin commandos...

* * *

_Skipper, leader of the group and second shortest in height. He had flat head, sapphire blue eyes, a wide orange beak, orange webbed toes, a night black back, flippers, top of head and upper tail feathers and white feathers everywhere else. He's stubborn, stern, fierce but is also kind, caring and protective. _

_Next there's Kowalski, the lieutenant __**(A/N: Does anyone know how to pronounce lieutenant?)**__ of the group, second in command and tallest in height. _  
_Description: Like Skippers only, he's tall has a __round __head and is smart, a bit boring but is kind and caring. __**(A/N: And Sometimes a bit crazy! XD)**_

_After that there's Rico, the Weapons Expert. Description:He's taller than Skipper but shorter than Kowalski. He has a short scar running down him beak and a mohawk. He can't talk properly, is a world class psycho, LOVES fiiiiiiiiish & Kaboom! _

_Lastly theres Private,the...1st class Private! description: He's the shortest in the group, and pretty much the most normal 1. He's cute & cuddly, loves Peanut-Butter-Winkies and...The Lunacorns..._

* * *

**_Zoo 0600 hours_**

"Kowalski, analyses!" Commands Skipper whilst looking at a wooden crate.

"It appears to be...a crate, from _*gasp*_ Antarctica!"

"An'a'ica?!" screeched Rico whilst holding dynamite.

"Hellooooo!" came a female voice from the crate,"Can someone get me outta this stupid craaaaate?!" Skippers eyes widened at a realisation on who it was. "Rico! Crowbar! Stat!"shouted Skipper as he help his flipper out. Disgustingly, Rico regurgitated a crowbar into Skippers flipper. Almost immediately, Skipper pride open the box to reveal a female penguin who looked exactly like him.

"Thank yo- Skipper!" shouted the girl whilst running over to hug happily returned the hug. Then she noticed that the other penguins were staring at her. "Ohmygosh! Sorry I forgot to intrudes myself, I'm Sky. Skippers twin sister!" Sky said. She really did look like him but had longer tail feathers a side fringe and pony-tail coming out her flathead, had a hour-glass figure, shorter beak, eyelashes and light turquoise (green-ish Blue) eyes.

"N-no bothah! I'm P-private!" stuttered the young penguin as he blushed uncontrollably.  
Sky chuckled,"I love that british accent! Nice to meet you all!" she said as she shook flippers with them all. To Private she sounded like an angel and when she shook hands with Private there was a spark...

"Skipper!" shouted 2 voices, one male and one female.

Skipper's mum had a round head with a pony-tail just like Sky but a bit grayer then a normal penguins feathers and she had bags under her eyes. She had a beak a bit smaller than Skipper and had light blue eyes. She had a huge dream of being a star _**(A/N:Like Amy of Good Luck** **Charlie)** _however, she isn't totally obsessed with it. She had a kind personality but sometimes she was a little nosy in her children's business...

Skipper's dad had a flat head just like Skipper and had warm, welcoming green eyes; but had no 'hair' on his head so he just had a simple flat head. He rarely got angry and really understood most of his kids problems, had noticable muscles and was quite the jolly penguin. To most of his kid he was there favourite between the two parents yet he could really embarass them and he because he was more of the layed back, chilaxe type.

"I assume your Skippers parents..." mumbled Kowalski.

"Indeed we are!" they chorused energetically.

"Skippy! What a..._'Pleasant'_ surprise!" said a sarcastic voice which belongs to Skippers oldest sister, Emily.

Emily was in Skipper's opinion, 'A Total Nancy Cat'. She had her head feathers in a loose bun that suprisingly never came out, she was always against Skipper but was sometimes on Sky's side. She was 26 but acted like a 16 year old like the rest of Skipper's family. She had orange eyes and a heart shaped tatoo on her leg. She was about as tall as Kowalski and as active as Rico! Also, she had a passion to annoy Skipper!

"Emily...!" Skipper spat out venomously. The 2 got into battle stands and lunged at each other but was stopped by 4 other penguins who were inside the crate.

Skipper was stopped by his team, Sky and dad. And Emily was stopped by the rest of Skippers siblings and mum." Lets just settle this **_inside_** guys!" shouted Skippers dad, pulling the brother and sister away from each other.

* * *

**Yeah, my first attempt.**

**REVIEW! **

**P.s - I won't update 'til I get 3 reviews.**


	2. Secret, flirting and Skilene!

Once they got inside, Sky dropped Skipper on to the stone floor somewhat carelessly. "Ah-Ug!" screamed Skipper as his body made contact with the floor.  
"Hahahahahaha! Sucker! Hahahaha-WAH!" shrieked Emily as she too got dropped to the floor. Skippers team and family were about to help them up when Violet, Skippers other sister, used her 'black magic' to levitate them back on to their feet. Everyone, except for Skipper and his family, looked at her in astonishment.

Violet was a beautiful penguin _**(A/N: Especially to Rico! XD)**_ but no one really knew what she looked like because of a black cape/hood which made a shadow to cover her face. Underneath she had sparkling purple eyes that changed colour depending on her mood, all of her feathers were black, but her tummy had white highlights in the shape of a swirl and darker than a usual penguins also, she had curly feathers which resembled to hair on her head. But she had a horrible secret...

"How did you do that?" asked Private who looked amazed and petrified at the same time with wide eyes.  
"Dark magic, young one," she replied mysteriously. Rico loved the sound of her voice, it was rich, soulful and smooth, to him it was intoxicating. "T-that's IMPOSSIBLE! Science says so, if magic existed...SCIENCE would have found out!" argues Kowalski as he scribbled a bunch of blah, blah, blah on his note pad.  
Violets eyes darkened into a sinister purple,"Science doesn't know everything, Kowalski...!" hissed Violet in a warning tone.

"Oh yeah?! Well in 1921, Einstein won the Nobel Prize for physics for his explanation of the photoelectric effect. He is generally considered the most influential physicist of the 20th century. He-"

"Put a quarter in the show-off jar Kowalski..." groaned Skipper whilst rolled his eyes. Mumbling angrily under his breath, Kowalski took a quarter out and dropped it in the jar. "Ugh, I'm starving! Let's eat!" Aj shouted enthusiastically.  
"Ye'h! FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISH!" agreed Rico as he regurgitated a slimy fish.

Aj is Skippers older brother. He's calm, cool, collected and Sky's sibling enemy. He mostly sides with Emily but sometimes with Skipper, he's taller than Rico but shorter than Kowalski, he looks like the older/taller version of Private Except he has a chocolate-brown afro, kind of like Marlene's fur brown. He has emerald green eyes like Skippers father. He also has a Geordie accent. **_(A/N: Well that'll be interesting to type...)_**

Rico gave the fish to Violet, which was wrapped with a black, silky bow. "Fo' oo my la'y,"grunted Rico as he presented the fish to her.  
Violet's eyes turned a pretty, light purple as she smiled and blushed, "Thank you, but I have my own..." she mumbled wearily then took out a large, raw, scary looking fish and put it to her mouth but instead of swallowing it, she extended 2 sharp, small fangs and sucked the blood from it, then swallowed. "But thanks for the effort Rico!" she replied cheerfully when she noticed the disappointed frown and stroked his neck then walked away, tail feathers swaying.  
"Heheheheh, yoo 'elco'e (welcome)" he grunted with a lopsided grin.  
"Well if your done in flirty-flirt town, you can come eat now, soldier!" barked Skipper.

"So Skippy, who's ya new giiiiiiirlfriend?" slurred Emily with an amused grin when she saw Skipper blushing. Skipper glared at her when Marlene burst through the hatch,"Hey guys! Woah, what's with all the- Sky!" she squealed excitedly as she was reunited with her old friend. _'Cute... I'm happy that Marlene's happy,'_ thought Skippers whilst he started at Marlene. _'After all, I hate to see her cry and the way her beautiful eyes sparkle is just- Woah, woah, woah! Am I becoming soft?! She's just a friend...think of monster trucks man, monster trucks! Hooha!'_  
"Awwwww! My baby has a crushie!" cooed Mrs. Fishbone (Skippers mum) when she noticed the way Skipper was looking at Marlene. Emily took a picture of Skipper with her iPad and posted it on Facebook. _'Baby brat's got his first crushie!'_ she read in her head, then Skipper looked at the screen and shouted , "I'M NOT A BABY AND I DOn't HAVE A CRUSH ON MARLENE!" **_(A/N: Marlene's gone as well as Sky by this point...) Emily_** jumped since she didn't notice Skipper then wacked Skipper on the head with her iPad.  
"Denial ain't just a river in Egypt..." whispered Simon in his ear hole.

Simon is Skippers older brother. He's as smart as Kowalski and nearly as tall as him. He's suppose to be nearly as tall as Rico but with his gigantic brain, he's nearly as tall as Kowalski!He looks like the Kowalski in the movies but with a formal hair cut and big, red and round glasses.

* * *

**I apologise for such a long wait, but I got grounded! :P**  
**That was a long chapter! And the reason Skipper shouted don't like DOn't, is because he does like Marlene! Just to stubborn to admit it. And at least we know how Skipper got a flat head!**


	3. ZOO TOUR! :D

_Denial ain't just a river in Egypt... _

* * *

_'Why do I feel like this?_' wondered Skipper as he lay awake in his stone cold bunk, _' I've been friends with marlene for almost 3 years and I've never felt like this, so why now?'_

**DONG! DONG! DONG!** "Ahhhhhhhh!" screamed Sky as she fell out of her bunk and covered her ear-holes. "What the heck _**is**_ that?!"  
"That's the zoo bell, Sky! Don't worry, I nevah really liked that bell eithah..." informed Private whilst he put a reassuring flipper around Sky. Skipper got out of his bunk and got some coffee whilst watching the small scene unfold in front of him, "Rise and shine men-" barked Skipper but was cut of by Emily who was 'clearing her throat. Once she got his attention she raised a non-existing eyebrow. "And women..." finished Skipper. Soon he was joined by Kowalski, Rico, Aj, Simon, and . One by one, they climbed out of the HQ, through the hatch and on to the fake float. Just before Rico climbed up he stopped and looked at Violet, "'Ey, wha' 'bout 'er?" he asked, gesturing to the mysterious she-penguin who seemed to be meditating...in the air.  
"Leave her be, sweetie. She's just meditating!" reassured sweetly. Once they got outside they were met by a group of childeren, Alice and the vet, the childeren cheered as Alice spoke to the Animal Dr. "So your already for their shots?" queried Alice boredly.

"But of course! I'll just be taking them for a few minutes," replied the Vet whilst taking out a large sharp needle.  
"_**NEEDLE**_!" squawked Skipper and Sky simultaneously and hid behind Kowalski.  
"Whatever..." mumbled Alice as she walked away. The vet put Skippers family in separate cages,

"YOU MAY TAKE MY BODY BUT SHALL NEVER TAKE MY FREEDOM!" bellowed Sky whilst rattling the cage.  
"Don't worry Sky, I'll comfort you when you get back!" reassured Private.  
But they didn't seem to here him, "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" stated Emily dramatically.  
"They just did take you alive." mumbled Simon flatly.  
"Ever heard of a figure of speech?"**(1)**

Simon rolled his eyes at his sister. The vet carried the group of avians to the office, a few minutes later Team Penguin and Violet heard a very loud...

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!"  
"...Just smile and wave boys, smile and wave..." ordered Skipper warily.

* * *

Zoo at 17:00  
"Yesss!" cheered Alice as she locked up the zoo gates. Meanwhile, at the penguins HQ,"Operation:Zoo Tour will begin...NOW!" barked Skipper as he directed his family around the zoo. First they visited Marlene's habitat,"Hey guys! Whats up?" she asked them, her golden hazel eyes sparkling in the early evening sunlight. Skippers heart quickened at that,"O-operation:Zoo tour."he stuttered but quickly got a grip.  
"Okay, I'll let you get to that." she replied looking strait into Skippers eyes for a few seconds, smiled at got back to her habitat.

Next the Kangroo,Gorila,monkey,Reptile house and Polar bear resurve. When they got to the baboon habitat, Violet seemed to look happier as her eyes turned genuine purple and sparkled. "Darla?" she asked hopefully.  
"Howdy Violet! Now what y'all doing here?" replied "Wait! Let me guess, zoo tour?"  
"Affirmitive!" answered Skipper  
Darla nodded and told Violet, "If you ever want to come by, feel free!" then whispered,"_I think Rico has a crush on you~_"

Lastly, "We're done, let's go!" Said Skipper quickly pushing them past a certain habitat.  
Aj noticed and questioned, "'Eh, what about that doown there?" _**(A/N: I'm trying to make his Gordie accent noticeable...)**_ whilst pointing to the lemur habitat.  
"Oh, _them_..."he groaned whilst belly-sliding towards the habitat, which was filled with music.  
Julien noticed them and waved, "Why, hello der bossy penguin! What is being the reason for you in my kingy-dom?"  
Emily looked confused, Skipper made a 'NO' signal but she completely ignored him. "Kingdom?" she wondered out loud whilst Skipper silently face-flippered.  
"For da King, which is being me! King Julien the 13th,"he stated proudly as he struck a pose. "Which reminded me, I am being available for all de ladies out der! Even the fishie-stinky ones..."  
"Stinky? Listen 'ere buddy, I ain't afraid to hold back! I'm givin' you one more chance..."Sky hissed with balled up flippers, next to her was Violet straining to hold back her black magic, Emily with a bat that Rico gave her and with her handbag...full of rocks.  
But Julien just laughed at this, big mistake. All for females tackled him to the ground and started going all Jackie Chan on him.

* * *

The penguins walked away from the lemur habitat, with a calm expression. However, Julien was cowarding in fear with ruffled up fur bruises and a black eye. "Don't you thnk you were a little rough on him?" asked Private.  
"His fault for being a jerk and idiot!" retorted Emily. No one said a word for the entire night,

* * *

**Penguins HQ at 00:00 hours **

Rico woke up in the middle of the night to see Violet medetating, she opened one eye. "Rico?" she asked calmly as she levitated back on to the ground.  
"I 'ame up oo c'eck ong oo." he replied and sat down next to her. She rested her head on his shoulders _**(A/N: If penguins have any!)**_ "Well thanks for caring,"she whispered. The two sat there, then all of a sudden Violet levitated them out side under the stars. Rico wrapped his flipper around her and the two soulmates fell asleep in each others arms in that perfect positions the enitre night~

* * *

**(1) - If you can guess where i got the dialogue from 'You'll never take me alive' to 'Ever heard of a figure of speech', you get a shout out in Chpt.4! **


	4. Prank War, Twinstics andSuper Powers?

"Psst! Skipper! Get up," whispered Sky into his ear-hole whilst shaking him. After a few seconds, Skipper opened his eyes groggily and sat up to look at her. "Why the Duce did you wake me up SO early?" he asked, slipping out of bed. Sky grinned sheepishly, pulled out the back up calendar and pointed to the date. _'March 31st - April 7th, Prank Week'_ thought Skipper flatly. "Alright, I'm up. So what's the pranking agenda of the day?" queried Skipper as he raised a nonexistent eyebrow.  
"_Ohhhhhh Skippy_, THINK FAST!" shouted Emily, appearing in front of them with a rope wrapped around her webbed foot and threw a cream pie in their faces! Skipper glared daggers at her however, Sky (on the other hand) swiftly remarked,  
"You know your making this easy, right?" and tugged at the rope, making both Emily and Aj fall to the stony HQ ground. After a series of groaning, Emily croaked out, "Touché..!" and collapsed to the ground.  
"Point 1 for T Team!" cheered Skipper and Sky simultaneously as they high-fived victoriously.  
"And S Team! We got you first!"argued Aj while waving his flippers around to emphasise his debate.

"Are you kids up already?" questioned  
, peering down at her children.

"Aye mam, divn't you already na that though? I mean you should na what we're like!" replied Aj _**(A/N:For thoughts of you who need a reminder, Aj has a Gordie accent!)**_  
Looking at the clock Skipper noticed that it was break fast time so he called for his team, "Up and Adam, boys!" right after the words left his mouth, only Kowalski and Private lined up in front of him.

"Is someone missing? Re-call!" barked Skipper, folding his flippers over his chest.

"Here!"

"Here and ready!"

"Rico? ...Kowalski! Analysis!" instructed a confused Skipper. Kowalski opened his mouth to sy something when he was interrupted by a loud...  
**SNORE!**  
"It appears that Rico is top-side, Skipper," answered Kowalski, checking his abacus. They all belly-slid out side to see Rico and Violet sleeping in each others arms. "I KNOW WHAT TO DO!" announced Emily and rushed back inside to get a bucket.  
"Erm, sis...I think hitting them on the head with a bucket would just knock them out..."Aj mumbled, looking slightly amused.  
"I never said I was going to do _that_...!" argued Emily back and swiftly filled the bucket up with pool water.  
"Are sure you wanna-" asked Private but was cut off.  
"1 for the money, 2 for the show, 3 to get ready and 4 to **GO**!" screamed Emily and chucked the refreshing water at them. Immediately, Rico awoke and pointed a bazooka at Emily, "W'y I a'ght ta...!" warned Rico as took a few steps towards her.  
"Woah there, compadre! We mean you no harm, now put the bazooka away," ordered Skipper warily.  
"Y-yeah! Listen to Flat Head!" urged on Emily whilst hiding behind Skipper. Sending Emily a half glare, an idea suddenly hatched into Skippers flat head!  
"Or you could just shoot Emily and leave us alone..."joked Skipper, winking at Rico.  
"WHAT?!"yelled Emily, practically jumping 10` up in the air but soon realised it was a joke when she saw Skipper and Sky laughing and high fiving.  
"Not. Cool!" she growled through a grinded beak and balling her flippers into fists.  
"Eh, it scored us 2 points!" chuckled Sky, wiping a tear from her eye _**(A/N:Can penguins cry...? Just asking...).**_  
"And we **DO**," started Sky.  
"Have 4 years of catching up to do!" continued Skipper. "So why waste it?" the asked together and high fived_** (A/N: Kind of like the Vesuvius Twins in Night of the Vesuvius, /55718556)**_

"Pardon me, Skippah, but why do you and Sky talk like that?" queried Private innocently.

"...Like what?"asked the twins simultaneously, raising an 'eyebrow'.

"Exactly."answered Kowalski.

"Twinstincts..."they replyed cautiously.  
"You mean you can do twin-to-twin telepathy?!"asked Kowalski while looking hopeful.  
"Affirmative!" **SMACK**! A pie smacked into the twins faces, well, a fish cake to be precise. "WoOhOo!"Cried Aj "We got ya there like!" Skipper rolled his eyes playfully at his big brother and wiped the cake off his face but Sky wasn't going down without a fight! "Y'know what, Aj? We are getting way too old for this. Wanna shake on it?"she questioned deviously whilst putting her flipper out for a shake, but Aj didn't notice the devious part.  
"Hmmm...Ok!" he agreed and shook it but was met with small, painful shots of electricity. "Electric Shock Flipper?"he croaked out, wiping some ash of his flipper.  
"A-ffirmitive!"she replied smugly with a smirk on her beak. "Now we have 3 points!"  
"Do you mind if me and Kowalski,"interrupted Simon, who was looking hopeful."Take a few tests?"

"Uhhhh..."

"Feed up! You disgusting animals!" yelled a grumpy red head also known as...Alice!

Skipper smiled a put the fish near his beak, just about to swallow it, but suddenly it exploded in his face! "Boosh! Now we have 3 points as well!" declared Emily triumphantly.  
"Hey guys!" greeted Marlene, walking over to them.  
"Howdy-ho, Marlene!" replied Skipper smiling. _**CLICK**_! Aj took a picture of Skipper and Marlene with his iPod, "I'll be saving this one for their weddings!" stated Aj as he showed the picture to his family and Skippers team.  
"Question, why does everyone in your family think we should be together?" wondered Marlene.  
"Well I-"  
"You guys would be cute together!"answered Sky.  
"You two balance each other out, you very different but you can't stay away from each other or long...Like Yin and Yang!"responded Voilet who just woke up to join in the action.  
"Ah, screw logic! It's wrang, a penguin and a otter can fall in love!"added Aj  
"You both have your dissimilarities however, they only bring you two closer!" acknowledged Simon.  
"Buzz kill needs a girlfriend so he can stop bein' a such a Party Pooper!" retorted Emily.  
By now Skipper and Marlene were blushing a ruby red. "Well bye guys, Skipper..."

Skipper looked down at his half full coffee cup and back at Emily, then smirked. Without warning, Skipper chucked the coffee at Emily, "What?" he asked with fake innocent when he noticed the death glare Emily was giving him, mascara dripping. "Hey, your the penguin who threw _two_ pop-pastries at us!" he defended. Growling, Emily lunged at Skipper, "Imma kill you!"she yelled over there fight.  
Violet rolled her eyes whilst the tip of her feather glowed a mystically purple, indicating she was about to you magic. "I am getting so tired with your fighting," she declare and resited a spell then touched them both with her flippers making them fall to the ground. Suddenly, violets eyes widened, "I think I casted the wronge spell..." she murmured and pointed at the two who were glowing different colours _**(A/N:Skipper was glowing sky blue and Emily was glowing orange).**_  
"SKY!" screamed Private and caught her in his flippers, she too was glowing, pink.  
"SKI'PERR!"screamed Rico and picked him up.  
"Get them too the lab - Stat!"ordered Violet and Kowalski at the same time, then looked at each other and frowned.

"We have really got to stop doing that..."

* * *

**Big thanks to everyone who reviewed! So tell all your friend, family and anyone else you can think of to review! :D**

**Violet:*gets pushed here* What?! :|**

**Me:What do we say...?**

**Violet:*sigh* She owns nothing** **except**** the story and her OC's. Penguins of Madagascar belongs to their rightful owners, Dream Works, Nickelodeon and Nick Toons. -_-**

**Me:And...?**

**All:REVIEW!**


	5. Training! (Made extra long)

Violet quickly levitated Skipper, Emily and Sky into the lab where Kowalski was waiting. He took a blood sample of the three siblings. "Holy Neptune! There blood samples are off the charts!"exclaimed Kowalski. "Oh, wait...these are the wrong charts," he retorted calmly and got back to work. Violet, on the other hand, was on a nice long guilt trip on what she had done. She had been with them for more than 20 years so it didn't make sense on why she had casted a spell on them that may or may not a life or death matter _'And what if I actually **KILLED**_ _them?! I'd get kicked out of B__lack Magic Academy, grounded for life, which would be forever since I'm a vampenguin! What do I do? What do I do?! WHAT DO I DO'_

"I don't know..."she replied sadly, tears streaming down her face. She rested her head against Rico and closed her eyes then she heard a familiar voice call her name and she opened her eyes to see Skipper sitting up whilst rubbing his head warily, "Skipper!" she cried happily and raced towards him for a hug which he gladly accepted but grunted since wasn't expecting that from her. "Hey everybody! Skipper's up!" she called and soon everyone rushing in to give him a hug and to see if he was ok. "What the Duce happened?"asked Skipper surprised by the sudden attention...Not that he was complaining...  
"Wait, you really don't remember?" asked Kowalski surprised. Skipper nodded and stood up shakily, "I'm sure I can handle it!"reasured Skipper. All eyes turned on Violet who was silently crying, but no one noticed. "W-well, I may have accidentally put a magic spell on you, Sky and Emily..." she answered reflectively. Skipper's eyes grew wide and he went to wake up Sky who was being cradled in Privates flippers. When she awoke, everyone told her the news and she was still in privates flippers so when she gasped and leaned forward she nearly kissed Private!

"So what kind of super powers do we have then?"she asked Violet, who levitated them outside.

"Well it depends on what colour you glowed so, you glowed pink. That means..." Violet closed her eyes and concentrated for a second or two then reopened them, "Your powers are like mine, but in a more cheerful way! So...You can fly, levitate, read minds, white magic, change your eye colour depending on your mood, grow/hide fangs, suck blood-"

"YOU MEAN I'M A VAMPENGUIN?!"

"Kinda, but since your the same kind of vampenguin as me, you don't have to suck blood, stay the same age, get killed by garlic or the sun or have super speed. Those are the stereotypes!" replied violet quickly then moved on to Skipper.  
"What the Duce is my power?"he asked anxiously.  
Violet closed her eyes and concentrated then opened them again, "Speed. You're quicker than a cheetah, quicker then the speed of light, quicker than the most fastest thing in the world. You could run around the world once and you would only be gone for 1 second. you move so fast, no one can see you moving." she explained calmly. Skipper nodded and went towards his team to think to himself.

Lastly, she looked at Emily. "Just get on with it!"ordered Emily impatiently. Violet closed her eyes and opened them again, "Your power is strength. Your stronger than an elephant, your stronger than Bada and Bing, your stronger than the strongest thing in the world PLUS Bada, bing, Burt, Roy and Joey put together! You could punch through the Earth like it was Playdo!"exclaimed Violet.

**_"AWESOME!"_**she shouted and attempted to high-flipper AJ but was quickly stopped by Violet.  
"Hold your horses, tiger! You three have to do some training with me if you want to survive with them!"she chirped loudly, getting there attention. "You up for the challenge?"she question excitedly with a hint of deviousness.  
"HECK-TO-THE-YEAH!"yelled Sky, which made everyone stare at her, "You can stare all you want, I'm sucure!"retorted Sky determendly.  
"Affirmitive!"barked Skipper commandingly.  
"Bring it on!"stated Emily smugly.

* * *

**1) Test subject: Sky Fishbone.  
Age:21  
Test:Flying  
Determenation: 7.5/10  
_**

"YOU TRY'NA KILL ME, WOMAN?!"bellowed Sky loudly while she looked at Violet like she was crazy.  
"I'm serious! Jump. Off. The. Clock tower!"insisted Violet, gesturing towards the ground. Sky closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again however this time, they were glowing illumines pink. "I'm ready."she stated calmly then jumped. She spread out her flippers and began to take control of her flying, just in the nick of time to! Her eyes stopped glowing and she noticed she was flying,"_WOOOHOOO_!"whistled Sky and began doing crazy tricks like the Loop-de-Loop and such.

"Ok, now that you've mastered simple flying tricks, come back here!"instructed Violet and Sky did what she was told. Once she landed back on the platform, she was greeted with a novel all about flying. "...And you _expect _me to read this?"asked Sky sarcastically. All Violet did was point to the exan sent her a look saying, _**DUH! **_After that she did Skipper and Emily.

* * *

(This is more of a list now.)

Here are what effects and stuff, Sky Skipper and Emily will have to go through now that they have powers.

**Sky; If your not a natural born flyer, is will effect your life. Your attitude will be more of the "Go with the flow" or "chillaxed" type, your singing/dancing will be more smooth and life will be mostly "fly". ****White magic is kind of like black magic but it's more of good than bad and it balances out the dark forces in life, like Ying and Yang. You'll have to do more spiritual activities like medetating. You levitating things will have a good effect on you life because you'll be able levitate the "weight off your shoulders" and have a less stressful life. When your a mind reader, you know what anyone's thinking and be able to out-smart them however, you won't be able to read your crushes/soul mates thoughts. If your the type who can change your eye colour depending on your mood, you have to be careful since people will get suspicious. Growing fangs will hurt at first but after a while you won't be able to feel it, but you have to learn to control them because people will get scared if they see them! Lastly, sucking blood the blood of the same animal as you is illegal, you can only suck the blood if the food or prey what your species normally eats. You DON'T have to suck blood but your mortal body will die if you don't do it at least nice a month and the maximum blood you can have in one day is a pint because you'll get really gassy if you have more than a pint.**

**Skipper; Being incredibly fast will have an effect on the rest of your life in general. You'll talk faster, waddle/belly-slide faster, have quicker thinking and quicker reflexes, eat faster, have faster relationships unless it's ment-to-be and etc. You're life span WILL be faster but depending how old you were when you got speed, that will be added on to your life making it only slightly shorter. Another weakness in speed, is that everything around you will seem genuinely slower and you'll need patience. But when romantic guesteres happen towards you from your true love, it'll seem like the longest romantic guester ever. If you race around the world you could get it to rotate faster and send us to the not so distant feature be sure your running in the right direction since you couldus end us into a blast in the past!**

**Emily; As you are super strong, you need to control your strength because you could break anything around you. In fact, you could destroy the entire world if your not careful so watch it! Now that your stronger, you'll have a stronge mind and a harder-head - Don't take that as a complement. You need to control everything about you and make sure your on the right side between good and evil. You'll eventually go into a stage in your life where your a stronge drinker and use stronge language without even knowing. When you give love to someone, you'll be stronge about it. Your emotions will be very stronge and you'll have stronge feelings which will be hard to crack but when you DO crack, you'll take it very seriously. Like if you get angry at someone, you'll try to rip them to pieces, when your happy you won't be able to stop smiling for 24 hours and might even start randomly singing a song from your heart and when your sad, you'll start thinking of suicide.**

* * *

**SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! I had a terrible disease call...WRITERS BLOCK! And school got in the way as well as my other story.**


End file.
